


Andrew/Betilla

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man do I love this ship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrew/Betilla

The major difference in body sizes made some aspects of Andrew and Betilla’s relationship odd. There was a lot that they had to work around. It was easy for them to lose sight of each other, well, for Betilla to lose sight of Andrew. And if they walked together, sometimes Andrew would lag behind. 

These problems got in the way for awhile, until eventually, they found out it was so much easier for Betilla to carry Andrew around, or let him hang off her back. They both enjoyed the extra closeness.

+

The Mansay family was an odd one. One of their most well known oddities was their love for hiding away from people, despite many of them being social creatures. So that’s why any time Andrew seemed to be missing, all it took was a quick check under Betilla’s hat to find the flashy Teensie.

+

When Betilla and Andrew slept cuddled up with each other, often times the Teensie would end up practically wrapping himself in the Nymph’s long red hair, using it almost like a blanket. The sweet berry smell always helped lull the Teensie to sleep.

+

Smiling, Andrew strokes the pale blue star shaped charm on his necklace. It had purple beads on it for added decoration and served as a reminder to him of his girlfriend. He gives it a little kiss before tucking it back into his shirt.


End file.
